Heavens Falling
by Chowlseaa
Summary: Kol comes across an intriguing woman when on his travels but gets more than he bargained for when he goes for a bite. Everything he thought he knew is about to be challenged, how will the original cope when his own beliefs are tested? AU Kol fic.
1. Prologue

**Heavens Falling.**

**Prologue**

The rain was pouring from the heavens as I made my way towards the bar on the corner of the long street, seeking the shelter of the building out of the freak showers but the call of a glass of bourbon was just as strong. Running a hand through my soaking damp hair I sighed as I entered the building, scowling at the contents before me. The décor of the place was just as tragic as it was funny; the wooden bar was surrounded by empty rickety looking stools, the few patrons that were present keeping to themselves in the corner of the room each of them as old as they were soulless looking. If you added their ages together combined they'd be about as old as I am. I quickly removed my drenched coat and hung it up onto one of the few pegs provided. I could feel the eyes of the humans on me as I walked up over to the bar, determined to at least get one form of drink into me this evening.

"What can I get you?" an old woman asked as she walked over to me at turtles pace. Shouldn't this little old thing be tucked up in a retirement home somewhere? Just waiting for deaths bony fingers to set her free from this aged hell? I cringed as she faced me, her wrinkled skin crinkled with years of laughter & tears. She'd lived long and well, that much I could tell.

"I'll have a bourbon please darling" I smiled at her as her empty brown orbs looked up at me. She only nodded in response and walked to the other side of the bar to get me a glass, then stepped back around to slowly reach for the bourbon bottle. I rolled my eyes, at this rate I'd be here all bloody night.

"Here you go" she slowly slid it across the bar to me without so much as a smile. Charming.

"Thank you" I mumbled as I pulled a note out from my pocket "Just keep the change love" I said quickly as I turned around on the stool to take another look at my dismal surroundings. I was severely grateful that this tiny little town was just a stopover on my way, the lack of human life around was seriously annoying. How was a vampire supposed to find a decent dinner in this hovel of a town? Not easily that's for sure.

The old fella's in the corner were casting me wary glances as I lounged back, taking in all the decrepit place had to offer – which wasn't much. They were clearly suspicious and mistrustful of strangers and I couldn't blame them. If only they knew I thought to myself smiling. Just as my eyes glanced over to the doorway it opened, in walking a dark hooded small figure. I inhaled deeply as something foreign and divine filled the room, the smell was something else. Something I had never experienced, not in all my century's walking this earth. My eyes stayed glued on the figure as the coat was slowly removed, first the large hood. Exposing long locks of dark chestnut hair as it fell. The rest of the dripping garment was removed quickly to be placed on a peg alongside my own, revealing a small petite but curvy body. The material of her top damp from all the rain drops that had seeped through her jacket.

"Hello pet" the older lady behind the bar greeted her with a smile as she climbed onto one of the stool.

"Hello Mary" the small figure smiled up at her, revealing a set of shinning pearly whites. Glancing over from my seat I could still only make out her profile but it definitely was a nice one, everything about her seemed to be beautifully proportioned. Her long dark lashes moved with every blink and I wondered to myself if they were those plastic things Rebekah had taken to putting over her own, I thought females were strange when I had been daggered but they were something knew now. They put all sort of things on their faces, had all sort of products and contraptions for their hair. It was all rather bizarre.

"What can I get you sweetheart?" the old woman asked.

"Just a coke please" the pretty little thing answered. I smiled as I realised my options on the menu for this evening had just jumped from fast food to some beauty prepared cuisine. Maybe this town wasn't that bad after all.

"When is it you're leaving us hun?" The woman behind the bar enquired friendly.

"Soon" she sighed in return. So she wasn't from here? Figures this town couldn't produce something so close to perfect.

"Well I hope you found what you were looking for hun" the woman smiled at her as she handed her the glass of cold soda.

I'd spent the last 20 minutes observing the small woman as she nursed the same glass of soda, her features slipping between worried and determined. What was running through her head? I'd find out soon enough.

"Thanks Mary" she left some change on the wooden bar as she headed towards the pegs, pulling her coat down and placing it back on. I waited until she had the opportunity to travel a little away from the bar before I got up and followed out, my fangs already eager to slide out.

Rain was still pouring down heavily as I left the bar, the door swinging shut behind me. Listening for the sound of footsteps I was soon intrigued by a conversation I could hear taking place just around the corner. The voice of the strange woman from the bar one of them.

"What do you mean you can't find it?" a man asked harshly.

"I tried Gabriel" she sighed "I looked everywhere. It isn't here!"

"It has to be!" the man shouted.

"I promise you it's not" she stressed, her voice sounding almost scared.

"Well that's really not good enough Grace" the sound of pacing footsteps was all that could be heard for several long seconds before he continued "Maybe you'd like to explain that to Michael and Nathaniel instead of me?" The woman remained silent. "No? I didn't think so"

"I'm truly sorry Gabriel" she whispered as he stopped his pacing. I walked quietly and slowly towards the pair, keeping myself concealed behind one of the tall walls in the alleyway. Too intrigued by the conversation to crash the party just yet. There was a loud cracking sound and then the smell of blood filled the nights air, the affect hit me immediately as I lost all control over my face. The veins spiralling across my cheeks and under my eyes as my fangs protruded from my gums. Before I was even conscious of my movements I was over the tall wall and crouching before the small creature from the bar. Inhaling deeply again I confirmed my suspicions, her scent explained. Whatever she was, she wasn't a mere human. The woman groaned as her hand reached out to touch her forehead as the blood slid down slowly, leaving a crimson trail down her pale skin. The small thread of self-control that I had left was lost to my grasp as the hunger took over. The last thing I saw before I struck her neck was a pair of large green eyes widening in surprise and fright at the monster before them.

**AN- okay I've had this chapter typed up for a while and decided just to post it to see what you guys think of the story so far, I know it's only a little bit but hey ho. Warning, if this story does continue it's going to be really different from any I've written so far I think, the plot etc will be vastly different and it will probably only feature Kol vampire wise, no cameo's from the other originals I'm afraid. Anyway let me know what you think, it may be continued. Depends on you guys I guess, if y'all want the story or not.**


	2. Demon

The smell of her blood filled the small space between us as I quickly struck, one of my hands wrapping through her long dark hair pulling her head to the side so I could access her small neck all the better. The woman, Grace I think the now disappeared male had called her, struggled against my grasp as my fangs sunk into her flesh. The taste that enveloped my mouth was euphoric, I groaned out loud as the sweet nectar ran down my throat.

"Stop you fool" she pushed at my shoulders trying to move me, her voice came out no more than a quiet rasp but given my superior hearing I had no problem understanding her "You have no idea what you're doing" she continued helplessly, her voice almost pleading.

I could feel her go limp underneath me as I continued to lavishly drink up every drop I could, her heartbeat murmured down to a gentle flutter as it desperately tried to maintain its usual rhythm. Trying to regain control over myself while the smell and taste of the unique blood was still all around me was difficult to say the least but I somehow managed it, if I had continued for even a second more I had a feeling the girl would be dead. As it is she was teetering on the edge of darkness as it was. I pulled my fangs from her soft skin and inhaled deeply; pulling at all the strength I had in me. Drinking from her again tonight wasn't an option, I usually didn't care at all if my meal died, in fact their death suited my purposes more. Well except from the part where I had a body to dispose of but that was more fun and creative than the compulsion.

Steadily I pulled myself up onto my feet, still cradling the girl's body to my own. Making use of my speed I quickly ran us both to the shady looking motel I had frequented for the past two days while I decided on where to go next. There weren't any fancy 4 star options in this small hick of a town. Quickly balancing the girl enough between my body and my left arm I reached into my pocket and pulled out the flimsy room card, slotting it in and opening the door. With one swift tap it opened allowing me to step inside, flicking on the lights as I entered.

"There you go" I said softly as I placed the still limp small figure onto the lumpy mattress, hopefully she wasn't accustomed to luxurious surroundings or she would get a fright when she awoke. Although being faced with me would be enough to frighten most never mind the ugly wallpaper. Sighing I sat down onto the small chair in the corner of the room, waiting to see or hear any changes in her heart rate, hoping she'd regain consciousness soon so I could start an interrogation. I listened intently to the gentle flutter of her heartbeat as I thumped against her chest, the sound almost relaxing me. Almost.

Every fibre of me felt like it was coursing with some form of electricity, I'd never felt so alive or so powerful. That was a large statement considering I was one of the 4 most powerful beings left alive on this meagre planet. Being an original vampire came with a lot of power but this was something I'd never felt before.

I watched the small creature carefully as one of her hands twitched and I contemplated just what she could be, she certainly wasn't a vampire. The heartbeat alone ruled that out, she wasn't a werewolf. Was she a witch? I'd drained many a witch in my time and not one of their bloods had the same properties or effect as this creatures. I kept still as her heartbeat began to strength and she groaned outwardly, one small hand reaching up to the side of her neck to the slowly healing wound.

"Gah" she complained as she pulled back one bloody hand from her neck, slowly and unsteadily her arms reached out at the sides, grabbing hold of the bed to help pull herself into a sitting position. Foolishly she hadn't yet thought of checking her surroundings. Slowly she dropped her legs over the side of the bed and began to get to her feet.

"Where do you think you're going?" I asked curiously, my sudden interruption causing her to jump. The girl fell backwards back onto the bed she was trying to vacate.

"You" she scowled over at me, her features darkening.

"Oh you remember me.." I sighed hoping things would be a little hazy "Well I feel I should apologize.." I started to try and appease her with falsehoods but I was soon cut off.

"You stupid devil" she spat her words out at me "You have no idea what you've done" she shook her head.

"Then please enlighten me sweetheart" I ran across the room to the bed and leaned over her as menacingly as I could, which give my centuries of practice was rather threatening, Nothing. She seemed unaffected.

Raising her hand to the side of my face, she rested it against my cheek her forehead creasing with concentration. "What have you done to me?" she gasped as she frowned down at her hand, for the first time since waking she seemed concerned. This reaction only confused me further, what the hell was she expecting to happen? "What did you do?" she shouted at me as she pushed me, putting all the force she could muster against my shoulders.

"I think you should relax darling" I frowned down at her, unhappy with the sudden change in temperament.

"Relax! Relax?" she repeated her tone frantic "You stole them"

"I stole what?" I asked confused, sure I'd taken some blood but that was all. Her eyes seared into mine as she started to get up from the bed again, moving quickly I put both my hands onto her shoulders keeping her in place. "I asked you a question darling" I repeated, my eyes darkening as I felt rage sweep through me, even though rage was the one emotion I knew well and was accustomed to handling this felt foreign somehow. Like it didn't belong to me.

"Get off me" she pushed at my hands and struggled against my hold.

"I'd advise you to stop before I let go of all my restraint and drain you dry" I growled down at her.

"I wouldn't advise that vampire" she spat at me.

"You know what I am?" I asked, curious.

"I knew what you were the moment I walked into the bar" she scowled up at me "I never imagined you would be idiotic enough to come near me" I saw pity filtering through her large green eyes.

"Why?" I questioned tilting my head to one side. "What's so special about you? What are you?" I looked into her eyes once again and tried my compulsion. She chuckled and shook her head.

"I think it's best to leave you ignorant to the matter demon" she sighed rubbing at her temple.

"Demon?" I shook my head "My name's Kol" I offered it to her with a smirk.

"I didn't suggest it was your name, merely what you are" she smiled up at me, once again that same look of pity across her beautiful features.

**AN- Okay so here's chapter 2, i wasn't exactly sure whether i was happy with the way it turned out or not, but thats life! Big thanks to sofia313 & xLadyInBluex for pre-reading this one for me! you guys are just awesome! Thoughts on this one so far? Love it or hate it? Review please & let me know.**


	3. A Story or Two

**A Story or Two.**

I stared down at the small woman who still sat quietly regarding me with pitiful eyes.

"Demon?" I repeated with one raised brow.

"Yes" she nodded with a brief roll of the eyes, clearly becoming aggravated by my line of questioning.

"Would you care to elaborate or will you just repeat that one meaningless word over again?" I eyed her cautiously. Intrigued by the events that were unfolding before me.

"I think we both know that it is far from meaningless" she scowled over at me. "You can't be ignorant to the colour of your soul, vampire" she said the word with an icy tone, drawing it out.

"I don't have a soul" I laughed "I lost that long ago" I admitted with a small chuckle.

"You do" she nodded "It's just as dark as the night sky outside, there is hardly any hope for you" she sighed.

"You believe in these things?" I wasn't sure whether I was asking a question or making a statement, either way I couldn't keep the amusement from my voice or my features. This only seemed to darken her mood even more; I could feel my own following suit. My light mood now souring as an unknown slight had caused my jaw to clench. Where did that come from? I wasn't sure what had annoyed me but I now felt on edge once more, like if I wasn't careful the minimal control on my temper would soon disappear altogether.

"You don't?" she asked incredulously, her large green eyes staring into my own brown ones.

"I don't" I shook my head.

"That's ridiculous." She spat the words out as if my admission had left a vile taste in her mouth. "If god doesn't move within you to do a thing, you don't do it" she shook her head. "You were born with a soul, everybody is. You have tarnished your own however. I don't even want to imagine what atrocities you have committed to tar it the colour it is now"

"I've walked this earth for a long, long time darling. I've witnessed no such thing as god, or his work that is so highly spoken of." I couldn't help the laugh that escaped "But I have however done many things, some of which I assure you would make your perfect skin crawl. You don't have to use any imagination, just say the word and I'll tell you a story or two" I smiled down at her, a small smirk appearing.

"That won't be necessary" she shook her head, taking a step backwards away from me, her eyes darting over to the door quickly and back to me again. "I have to go" she sighed and took another step forward. I considered grabbing her wrist and making sure her feet remained exactly where they were, secure on the floor but I didn't feel like keeping her here. I would only face more lectures or some of her false wisdoms. I could always kill her of course but that didn't feel like an option I wanted to follow, I somehow found myself feeling almost compassionate. Maybe it was compassion, I was unsure as my understanding of human emotion and sympathies were lacking greatly. Why was I feeling any sort of emotion towards the insane woman anyway? That question was one I would have to ask myself again later. Hopefully the sooner I was rid of her the sooner my emotional state would go back to how I was accustomed, feeling nothing. Exactly how I liked it, considering my species that's exactly how it should be. Any form of emotion made a vampire weak. I walked over to the door and held it open for her, eager for her to be gone.

"Thank you" she approached slowly, watching my actions carefully.

"Don't worry" I smirked "I won't bite" I couldn't help but find her caution amusing. Considering how she came to be here though I can't say I could blame her.

"Thank you" she mumbled again as I let her pass through the open doorway and onto the landing outside of the room.

"No problem" I chimed at her as I shut the door behind her, not bothering to see if she so much as turned to spare a glance in my direction. Well now that was over with I decided to have a much needed shower to remove the smell of her blood from me, some fresh clothes and maybe a little rest and I'd feel as good a new. My mood will return to normal and hopefully I can go out for another little snack before I hop into my car and leave this desolate little town behind me for good, after all it was just another pit stop on my travels.

**~~~Heavens Falling~~~**

The fact that I couldn't seem to drift off to sleep wasn't what worried me, the fact that I was tossing and turning struggling to cope with the temperature. That was the worrisome part of the evening. One of the many advantages or highlights of being a vampire, an original one at that, was the fact that temperature wasn't something that should affect me anymore. I always remained cool, completely unaffected by either hot or cold. Unless we were talking heat from the sun's rays but even that couldn't harm me permanently. A small drop of sweat slipped slowly down my brow and I gave an exasperated sigh as I pulled myself up from the bed. This wasn't normal.

I slowly donned a plain black t-shirt along with my jeans as I contemplated stepping outside for some fresh air, maybe even the sweet relief of a breeze to cool down my temperature. That's when I felt the sharp pain start; it pulsed through my skull as if I'd been struck with something large and solid. My ears rung as I clutched my hands to my aching head, my eyes struggled to see as I looked around the room for what could have caused it. As far as I could tell the space was empty. I blinked away the bright light that seemed to momentarily block my vision, struggling to pull my phone from my pocket I decided to call my brother. Maybe this was something that was affecting them? We were originals after all completely immune to anything apart from the wood or ash of the white oak tree. I couldn't be sick, it just wasn't possible. Another sharp pain exploded through me as I blinked at the screen.

Something was definitely wrong here.

**AN- Sorry for the wait m'loves! This was a hard one to get out; I really struggled with getting it finished to a point where I was satisfied with the chapter. I'm still not completely but hey ho it's better than nothing right? It's not just this story I've been struggling for inspiration for all of my fics lately. I will persevere however. Hopefully the next chapter for Checkmate will be up soon, followed by Playing god.**


	4. Mixed up

**AN- I'm going to play around with a POV from Grace this chapter; hopefully you guys will enjoy getting some of the story from her view! Let me know if you like it better that way or not.**

I groaned into the room through gritted teeth as another sharp pain travelled from my skull down to my back, one of my hands clutched at the area it seemed to be stemming from. There wasn't any sort of injury, my tolerance to pain was usually unbeatable but for some reason this seemed to floor me. Leaving me writhing in agony, wishing for the sweet relief of one of Klaus' hated daggers.

"Kol, this isn't funny anymore" Rebekah tapped at my shoulder worriedly, her expression full of concern as I struggled with whatever was happening to me.

"I don't think it's a joke Bekah" Klaus snapped back.

"What's wrong with him?" Rebekah sighed "He shouldn't be sick" a frown crossed her forehead as she peered down at me.

"I don't know" Klaus shrugged "Let me just grab my crystal ball bekah" he replied sarcastically.

"We will find out" Elijah nodded, sparing a glance in my direction.

"Do me a favour?" I looked over at Klaus.

"Depends on what it is?" he asked back cautiously.

"Snap my neck" I had to bite the words out through my clenched jaw as another wave of fresh pain assaulted.

"With pleasure little brother" Klaus grinned widely before everything went black.

*Grace's POV*

I could feel the dirt going under my nails as my hands clawed into the damp ground, grasping tightly on the earth, using it as a distraction from the unbelievable pain coursing through my vessel's body. I hated feeling the human pain; it was almost too much for me to bear.

"Why don't you call for help?" the dark hooded figure asked from underneath his fabric shelter.

"I don't…" I took deep breaths to steady myself as he stopped his assault to allow my time to compose an answer to his question "..I wouldn't give you the satisfaction" I bit the words out, the anger flaring up once more.

"That could be the reason" he replied back coolly, sounding more amused with my tone and answer than angry. "But then again, the rumors could be true! You maybe aren't calling for help because you are cut off from them, banished now and they would not come even if they could hear your call" he laughed now, coughing halfway through it as his throat complained. "I heard that Gabriel himself cast you out!" his voice resumed the annoyingly smug tone as he started to pace slowly around me. "Was it painful? When you fell?" he asked, stopping to peer down at me from under the hood of the dark cloak.

"I didn't fall" I protested "I was pushed. There is a big difference"

"If you say so" the man asked amused, barely concealing his laugh. "I need to find a way to capture a few of your kind, you're going to help me with that."

"I don't think so" I shook my head.

"Even after they cast you out? After all of the work you've done to help them find what they seek? Grace, even you being as holier than thou as you are, would understand the need for vengeance? Wouldn't you like to return the favour?"

"Yes" I replied hurriedly "But on my terms. I wouldn't help the likes of you"

"Words can be hurtful Grace!" he yelled suddenly before bringing his boot down onto my head, the pain firing through me quickly as my vision tunnelled quickly & my grip on what little consciousness I had left.

*Kol's POV*

I had woken up several minutes before I had decided to let my siblings know I was aware of their presence and conversations. Deciding instead to listen to what they were saying, my curiosity winning out.

"We can't just leave him like this Nik" Rebekah argued with Niklaus, her voice rising briefly.

"Please, according to my witch he has gotten himself mixed up in something we do not want anything to do with Bekah, don't be so foolish!"

"He's our brother Nik"

"I washed my hands of him when he attempted to kill my hunter!" Klaus quipped back.

"Oh get over it already, you wanted the cure for your precious doppelganger and you didn't get it! It's not the end of the world, you don't need any more hybrids Nik and your ego is already big enough without having your own race!"

"Oh please!" Klaus scoffed as I grew bored with their little tiff, sitting up abruptly from the bed I walke dover to the mini fridge I had stored away a few emergency bags of blood, every bone in my body ached in a painful way I hadn't even experience not even when I was human. This was a new sensation and definitely not a welcome one.

"Kol, where are you going?" Rebekah asked, her concern once again showing through her voice.

"To the fridge, is that alright with you mother?" I replied quickly, my tone hard.

"No need to bite!" she scolded, her eyes narrowing at me.

"He's right bekah" I said quietly as I reached down into the fridge for what appeared to be my last bag. "You should leave"

"But kol…" she started to try and convince me otherwise.

"There is nothing you can do bekah, except annoy me! Please follow Nik's advice don't get yourself entwined in this" I shrugged "Whatever this is"

"How did you manage to meet her?" Klaus asked, his voice in awe.

"Would you believe me if I said she walked into a bar?" I couldn't stop the short chuckle that escaped, my chest heaved with the movement as a sharp pain once again erupted.

"What are you going to do? Only you would be stupid enough to do something like that" Klaus replied amused, his voice only merely chiding.

"I didn't know at the time" I answered with a scowl, as if I would have drunk from her if I knew.

**AN- I know I said at the start of this that the rest of the Original's wouldn't make an appearance but I just cant help myself from adding them in! I'm a groupie what can I say, I don't know if they will be back so don't go getting attached to their being here cause they are going to exit stage left just as quickly as they entered! I just want to add the odd reaction with Kol & his siblings.**

**Even when I write up an AU warning people still ask why something happened in the story when it didn't occur in the programme or the book, So I will say it again. AU. I'm making most of this up, and the bits I do borrow will be twisted to suit my means, okay? Sorted!**

**Sorry I know I don't need to explain that to 99.9% of the people who are on this site and read my fics but the messages about it was growing increasingly annoying. I had somebody ask me why I wrote Bria in my last fic when she wasn't in the show. Clearly they missed the whole concept of OC but whatever.**

**Anyway rant over, sorry for the wait m'lovelies! Hope you enjoyed the wee update! What do you guys think is going on and what do you want to happen next?**


End file.
